Joshua Sentrium Burns
'''Joshua Sentrium Burns '''is the son of the Zarvokian Faction Leader: Adex Zarvok Burns and a rather known member of it's military, despite not actually being an official member. He has willingly always been wanting to step in the heat of battle for the sake of his loved ones and for the stability of the Zarvok Federations. His missions have even gone as far as to helping those in the Freedom Fighters, Republic of Acorn and United Federation and going against the Eggman Empire and Keter Var Empire. Appearance Joshua is a Sentrium Mobian Hedgehog who's seventeen years old and stands at a height of three feet and seven inches, an above average Mobian height. He has red fur covering most of his body while his muzzle, arms & torso are peach colored with his eyes being cyan. He has six head quills dropping back from the back of his head and two quills protruding from his back while drooping downward, while also having three red bangs on his forehead as well as being tailless (as per his Sentrium traits). He wears a powder blue T-shirt that is worn over by a green unbuttoned and hoodless coat that have orange buttons and exterior pockets, along with orange track pants that have two maroon exterior pockets, dodger blue gloves that have a single dim gray vertical stripe on both sides of the glove (which said stripe is located in the middle that ends where his fingers are) on his hands, along with black boots that have two horizontal red stripes (one on the top and one in the middle) and orange accents. A few times he was known to wear a maroon hooded sweater with exterior pockets of the same color, with the same powder blue T-shirt underneath said sweater, while also wearing gainsboro sweatpants that have interior pockets on the sides, along with the same black boots and having khaki gloves with a light cyan circle on the back of his palm. His eyes are known to change in appearance whenever he's in Dark Sentrium and Livid Sentrium, his sclera going a complete black with his irises becoming red in the former case, and his irises becoming green in the latter case. Personality Joshua is a rather serious individual (much like his father) who has a tactical and strategic mindset. He can initially appear as a blunt and mature person who'll take any matter seriously without the slightest bit of hesitation, due to him taking deep consideration into his actions, which usually prompts him to act like a bit of a gentleman. He will also appear to keep to himself most of the time unless when directly addressed by someone as he likes to be deep in his own thoughts, which will make him quiet sometimes. As people get to know him however, his seriously blunt and quiet shell of a personality reveals a surprisingly kind-hearted and casual person who shows the upmost care, love, and concern for his people, friends and family, going as far as to vow to protect them at all costs, even his own life (though for their sake he tries to avoid that outcome). Sometimes he will even go out of his way in helping a random stranger should he be in a kind and caring mood. Whenever he's dealing with his enemies, he will follow the teachings of his father and will seek to incapacitate them upon initial fighting. Joshua also has a short temper in this regard, and should he get mad to the point of being enraged he will seemingly forget these teachings and become merciless in his fighting, which could usually happen when a fight is continuously not going his way or if his enemy had done something in the past that angered him to the point where he'd hold a rarely strong grudge. Regardless though, he is very determined to achieve victory in battle, refusing to step down even if the odds aren't in his favor. Abilities Romance Marilyn Bagley Regis Although Joshua had first encountered Marilyn in an emotional breakdown out on the streets of Allersen Town a couple of days after the latter had ran away from her aunt's residence, he couldn't help but feel concern when seeing no one else was coming to her aid. After walking up to her and listening to her explanation after asking what was wrong, he offered to sneak her into his quarters at Fort Zarvok until she could find somewhere else to go, of which she gratefully accepted. His attempt to sneak her in would immediately be discovered by his sister Jayden upon entering their quarters, though managed to convince her to keep it a secret. For the duration of her secretive stay, Joshua would give up his bed for Marilyn while he slept in the same bed with his sister. As the days went on however while keeping her a secret from his father, she was finally discovered but was allowed to remain in the fort. Because of this act of kindness, Marilyn would become friends with Joshua which soon developed into a best friend relationship as the weeks went by. By the time the year 3237 was drawing to a close and the two were both seventeen, they were developing secret feelings for each other that both refused to reveal over fear of being rejected. Their hidden love for each other however would come out into the light when the two were aboard Nora's Ship when the crew had apparently noticed their hidden feelings and encouraged them to confess, with the end result being Marilyn giving Joshua a sudden kiss, thus marking the beginning of their relationship. Since then, the two were in a young boyfriend/girlfriend relationship that would see no end, as the two began spending a lot of time with each other, going on almost frequent dates whenever either of them had the time, and would even go on trips over to Westside Island (that would eventually become a hotspot of their dates). As time went on Marilyn began becoming more self-confident as a result of their relationship and even began accompanying Joshua into battle on multiple occasions during the Black Arms Invasion. History Category:Character Category:Zarvok Federations Category:Official User: Joshua the Hedgehog's Work